DISCONTINUED The objective of this study is to identify nutritional risk factors for adult cancers, particularly breast, prostate, and colon. Exposures of primary interest include diet, alcohol ingestion, physical activity, height, weight, and body fat distribution. Relations of exposures that may be affected by diet, such as serum lipids and sex hormones, to cancer also are of interest. (See related project Z01 CN 00146-09 CPSB.) BACKGROUND: The Framingham Offspring Study is an ongoing prospective cohort study of 5,135 children of the original Framingham Heart Study cohort members. Since the cohort was initiated in 1972, members have been examined at six interval visits (cycles) to identify behavioral and physical characteristics that are risk factors for coronary heart disease, stroke, and other cardiovascular endpoints. In 1985, NCI funded a contract to procure a file identifying all cancers diagnosed among participants of the offspring study partially through cycle 3. In 1994 and 1998, NCI funded contracts to update this file through cycles 5 and 6, respectively. METHODS: Because this cohort is fairly young, we have only recently been able to use it to identify risk factors for cancer. PROGRESS: We recently evaluated the relationship of alcohol ingestion to breast cancer in this cohort. Several other analyses currently are ongoing. - cancer, cancer prevention, hormones, Epidemiology, nutrition, - Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only & Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.